Eggman Origins Eggs
It should be noted that no egg will speak to you if you have a worm in your mouth. Try talking to someone IRL with a giant worm in your mouth if you have doubts about why. Distant Egg Located in the back right are of the map. Can only be spoken to through his shadow, which is at the tip of the pillar's shadow. He seems to not actually be on top of the pillar, just invisible, as you can't walk over his shadow. Appears after 0 ascensions. There is no known way to reach him legitimately, he is only been shown to be accessible through altering the game or its memory. Distant.png rude.PNG|Achieved through Cheat Engine clip.PNG|Distant Egg is not interactable directly, which includes him lacking collision. Labor Owns.png|Labor Owns Behind You Located to the right of Eggman. Makes mention of grandpa and the four pillars. Unique name. Appears after 0 ascensions. Behind.png Curio Located south of Behind You. Unique name and strange dialog. Appears after 0 ascensions. Curio.png Spoiled Egg Located on a raised platform between the top right and bottom right pillars. Lonely Egg is also on the platform. Horny is capitalized despite not being used as a noun. Appears after 0 ascensions. Spoiled.png Lonely Egg Located on a raised platform between the top right and bottom right pillars. Spoiled Egg is also on the platform. Mentions a parade and a Glass Sax, neither of which appear elsewhere in the game, as far as we know. Appears after 0 ascensions. Lonely.png Miracle Located next to the top right pillar. Possibly connected to 911 Egg in the Birthing level of Sonic Movie Maker, who needs you to bring him a ring because his house burned down. The word "Miracle" also appears capitalized in and only in the Birthing level. Miracle has a Chao Garden page here, which breaks the 5 character name limit, has an impossible -999999999 ascensions, and also has the traits "House Burned Down" and "I Need A Miracle", exclusive to Miracle. Appears after 0 ascensions. Miracle.png Old Egg Located northwest of the top right pillar and Miracle egg against the northern wall. Makes mention of the Shuttle Loop. Claims to be 100 years old although his character model is smaller than most eggs. References the number 100. Appears after 0 ascensions. Old.png Pessimistic Egg Located directly west of Old Egg against the northern wall. Nothing of note in his dialog. Appears after 0 ascensions. Pes.png Tired Egg Located in the shadow of the top left pillar. The player is unable to kiss his head. Appears after 0 ascensions. Although in the shadow, this egg appears to be completely pink, unlike the others. Tired.png Labor Egg Located directly west of Eggman. Was rumored to have changed dialog at high levels of ascensions by the first anon to have hacked in the maximum amount. Nobody has been able to recreate this. Possibly connected to Distant Egg's reference to "Labor owns." Appears after 0 ascensions. Labor.png Egg Rabbi Located on top the steep hill next to the back left pillar. References the Shuttle Loop and reaffirms Old Egg's claims of it being an impossibility. Unique name, as the adjective and 'Egg' are swapped. Appears after 0 ascensions. Rabbi.png Dying Egg Located at the fountain. Dialog is possibly trying to tell the player that the number of ascensions was meant to be edited to a higher/desirable amount, rather than gaining them manually. Appears after 100 ascensions. Dying.png Housekeeper Egg Located at the fountain. Appears after 1 ascension. Housekeeper.png Baby Egg Located in the fountain. The player is able to touch his feet with their feet, but this has no apparent effect. It's much smaller than the other eggs. Appears after 6 ascensions. Baby.png Adult Egg Located at the fountain. /v/. Appears after 20 ascensions. V_egg.png Naoto Located near the fountain and Eggman. Unique name. Mentions grandpa. No punctuation on a question. Appears after 0 ascensions. It should be noted that Naoto Ohshima is the original designer of Sonic and Dr. Eggman. Naoto.png Wise Egg Located near Eggman. Seems to merely instruct the player to feed Eggman and ascend. Appears after 0 ascensions. Wise.png Hacker Egg Located at the fountain. Due to Hacker Egg being a large point of interest, I will bullet the key points. *Largest egg in the game *Black smoke rising off of him constantly, possibly connected to Miracle's claim of a burning house *Gives the SSN 591-58-3331 *The SSN is a legitimate one, it was issued in Florida *Only appears if the player hacks in an absurd amount of ascensions (10,000). Hacker.png Discount Located in the bottom left corner of the map on a hill. Appears after 0 ascensions. Unique name. Discount_egg.png Faked Eggs The following eggs were posted in a thread by various anons through Neptune Link in SegaNet They do not actually exist in the game (as far as we know anyways). Tired 2.png Ewo.png|Two separate people contributed to the Ewo ruse. Mcteapot.png JUST.png|JUST FUCK.png|FUCK Category:Eggman Origin